What If Then Was Now
by JavaJunkies4eva99
Summary: What if Luke and Lorelai met when they were younger? Would they hate or love each other? javajunkie.
1. Chapter 1

What If Then Was Now

"Do we have to go to this party I mean its going to be filled with snobby rich people?"

"Luke calm down man there's going to be tons of hot babes"

"I don't think we should go"

"Too late man Kevin is already on his way here"

"Great" Luke said sarcastically.

"Cheer up man"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lorelai are you ready yet I have been waiting for 30 minutes and I'm get impatient, I'm going to leave without you!"

"Just give me 1 more sec"

"Just please hurry up"

"Okay I'm done, I'm ready"

Chris just looked at her in amassment. God she was beautiful.

"Chris you still in there"

"Oh yeah um lets go"

"Lets"

They hopped in Chris' new mustang.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow! This house is huge"

"What have I got myself into?" Luke questioned.

The guys headed towards the house. Once inside Luke headed strait for the beer as his buddies were already talking to some girls. All the sudden everyone stopped talking but soon everyone was whispering. Luke decided to try and listen in on what they were saying.

"Oh my God! Lorelai Gilmore is here!"

Luke laughed to himself "Must be the head of the pack" Luke thought to himself.

Luke decided to go see what this girl looked like. After lots of pushing he made it to the door then he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she was looking at him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow. That guy is really handsome. He has nice ice blue eyes and huge muscles. He looks safe. I've never been with a guy that felt safe before." Lorelai thought to her self.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

What If Then Was Now

There she stood staring at me and there I stood staring at her she had the most beautiful eyes. But then some girls came running up to her.

"Lorelai, Lorelai come you have to see Stacey's dress it's dreadful!" one of the girls said.

That's when she broke the eye contact.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The he stood staring at me and there I stood staring at him he had the most well built body then anyone in Chilton. But then my girls came running up to me.

"Lorelai, Lorelai come you have to see Stacey's dress it's dreadful!" Kalyn said.

That's when I broke eye contact knowing it would be weird to stare at him all night.

So I followed my girls thinking about this guy I just saw. No guy has ever had this effect on me I mean I haven't even talked to him get to know him but just by his appearance I knew that I did want to meet him and get to know him. Then they stopped me in front of Stacey they were all laughing and Stacey looked like she was about to cry.

"Lorelai has something to say to you Stacey." Apple said then continued on laughing. The poor girl life in high school is hard and I was just lucky of were I stood.

"Yes Stacey I do have something to tell you." I replied softly.

"Your dress is beautiful; I even like it better then mine." I said in a tone so she knew I wasn't joking.

My girls stopped laughing.

"What!" They all said in unison.

"Yellow looks great on you, you should wear it more often."

"Thanks Lorelai!" She replied happily.

"What was that about?" Asked Apple.

"You guys need to learn some respect!" I said. Then I walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I couldn't get her out of my head. But there was that part of me that knew she probably already taken but another small part that thought there was a chance between us. But how this house is huge what are the chances of me running into to her again. It was getting really hot so I headed out the back door and found a bench by the pool. I stopped and sat down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whew!" I said. I was sweating a lot and it made me look like an oily pig so I decided to head outside before anyone saw me like this. I saw a bench by the pool and decided to head over there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Ohhhhhh cliffhanger! Any ways sorry guys about taking forever to update but school started and what not so here it is sorry its short but I promise to update soon! Review, Review, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

What If Then Was Now

Lorelai walked out to a nearby bench. She saw a shadow of what appeared to be a human.

"Can I sit here?"

"Um sure go ahead." Luke said without really looking up to get a glance of the girl about to sit next to him.

Lorelai couldn't see this guys face because he was staring at his shoes.

"Do you see something more fascinating in you shoes than I do?"

Luke chuckled.

"Um no." He lifted his head and there she was. Damn she was hot.

"Hey you're that guy from inside!"

"You're that girl from inside!"

They both said in unison.

They both laughed nervously.

"I haven't seen you before where are you from?"

"I'm from this little town called Starshollow."

"Oh yeah I think I have passed through there a couple of times."

"Really?"

"Nope I lied."

"I thought so it seems like everyone from this party have never been there or for that matter heard of it. You think that everyone is below you! What gives you that right! What is so different between you and me? Jeez I'm surprised that you guys don't bump into each other with your noses so high in the air! You always get what you want!"

Luke ranted.

Lorelai was getting really angry.

"Hey buddy listen to me! You don't know anything about me or my life. You don't what its like to have to beg you parents to stay with you on Christmas while they go off to Cuba and you're by yourself with no one but a maid who you feel bad about that they have to spend their Christmas with you instead of their own family any way! You don't know the pressure you have when everyone wants you to be perfect but you can never seem to live up to their own standards! You don't know what it's like to have tons of toys in your room but you're not allowed to touch them! You don't know what it's like to never hear your mother say "I love you" and you most likely don't know what its like to find out your pregnant when you are only 16 years old so why don't think about what you're saying about people before you judge them!" Lorelai screamed as tears dripped down her face.

Lorelai got up and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Luke stated.

"Ha, aren't we all." Lorelai said as she continued walking.

"I wasn't really saying that about you I was just so angry that my buddies even made me come to this party in the first place and I took my anger out on you. But I really am sorry."

At this Lorelai stopped.

"I'm Lorelai, what's your name?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry it's been ages before I've updated but I haven't really found the time to write so here it is and I know it's short but that's how I write but I will try my best to update tomorrow! Review, Review, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

What If Then Was Now

Previously on What If Then When Was Now

"_I wasn't really saying that about you I was just so angry that my buddies even made me come to this party in the first place and I took my anger out on you. But I really am sorry."_

_At this Lorelai stopped._

"_I'm Lorelai, what's your name?"_

Chapter 4

Luke was surprised that Lorelai actually accepted his apology but he wasn't complaining.

"I'm Luke."

"Well Luke I'm not all for forgiving strangers but you don't seem so strange. So let's start over without the yelling and screaming and for me crying."

"I like that idea."

Luke and Lorelai talked and talked about their lives you know stuff you talk about when you meet someone new. Lorelai didn't notice though that the longer they talked the closer she go to him and eventually ended up with his arm around her shoulder and her head cuddling into his chest.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"No one really pays attention to them."

"That's a shame."

"Oh is it now?"

"Yep"

Luke leaned closer as did Lorelai. No doubt they were going to kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Cliffhanger! Review!


End file.
